ketika tetanggamu—
by tarinapple
Summary: Yuuta kepincut pesona Teruhashi, lantas apa kata Saiki? [ headcanon; after saiki kusuo kanketsu-hen ]


**DERAP **langkahnya memelan ketika memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang kumuh. Dalam hati ia mengutuk keputusannya untuk mengambil jalan pintas. Bukan karena jalan ini bau atau semacamnya—ya, itu sedikit benar, sih—tapi karena ada pria berotot yang saling bercanda ria. Bercandanya itu saling senggol-menyenggol, lalu salah satu dari mereka jatuh dan diinjak oleh ketiga orang lainnya. Sementara satu lainnya tertawa seperti orang gila.

Pemuda itu berusaha menghapuskan hawa keberadaannya meski itu tidak mungkin karena ia telah dicegat oleh pria yang masih tertawa itu.

"Mau ke mana lo, HAH?!"

"M-mau pulang, _Bang_," ujarnya gentar. Pemuda berhelai hijau muda itu merogoh sakunya. "Nih, buat ongkos _abangnya_ pulang."

"ONGKOS PULANG PALA LU PENYEK!" Segera ditepisnya lembar uang seribu yen itu. Yuuta—pemuda itu—hanya meringis. Dia merapalkan doa dalam hati supaya ada yang menolongnya. Mau malaikat atau iblis, yang mana saja boleh, yang penting selamat!

"_Ara_ …Yuuta-_kun_?"

Ketika Yuuta menoleh ke sumber suaranya, ia menutup mata. Terlalu silau, ia merasa lampu laser menyorot ke arahnya. Ketika ia membuka sebelah mata, ternyata bukan laser.

Itu … itu…

"_O-ohfu_ …"

Bagai tersiram air suci, para pria berotot itu langsung sadar dari mabuknya. Mata mereka berkilau, benar-benar seperti habis disucikan. Yuuta spontan membuka mulut lebar-lebar ketika tahu yang menyadarkan para pria itu bukanlah polisi atau orang berotot lainnya, tetapi seorang gadis berhelai biru tua dengan senyum semanis madu dan aura layaknya malaikat. Ah, itu berlebihan. Tapi ini memang kenyataan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada pemuda manis ini?" Gadis itu menyentuh pundak Yuuta yang kaku, lalu dilengkapi dengan _angel wink-_ nya, ia berkata, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sekejap setelah disentuh, seluruh tubuhnya bagai diestrum listrik. Listrik itu membuat darahnya berdesir cepat dan berkumpul pada pipi. Lalu mulutnya bergerak sendiri …

… "_O-Ohfu …"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Ketika tetanggamu … **_

_**© tarinapple | 2019**_

_**Saiki Kusuo no **__**Ψ**__**-nan © Asou Shuuchi **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**warning**_**: semi-canon, Saiki without psychic powers, typo, less-conflict, newbie author, a little bit ooc(?), a little bit **_**bahasa tidak baku, garing**_** and many more. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this!:)**_

* * *

"…**JADI **begitulah, ia menyelamatkanku dari pria berotot itu! Aku tidak menyangka perempuan bisa melakukan hal itu, _Oniichan_!"

Alis Saiki berkedut, ia meletakkan cangkir kopi dan menatap balik Yuuta yang sedang dalam mode _"semangat." _ Maksudnya, Saiki selalu menemui Yuuta dalam mode semangat tentang _Cyborg Cider-man No. 2_ tapi sekarang malah tentang gadis. Saiki tak habis berpikir, masa baru kelas 7 saja sudah takluk oleh Teruhashi.

Yah, Saiki masih mengingat jelas kalau Teruhashi menyimpan dendam tersendiri pada Yuuta, tapi ia menolongnya. _Bukannya lebih baik membiarkan Yuuta dikeroyok?_ Pikir Saiki jahat.

Lalu lima detik kemudian ia sadar, Teruhashi adalah Teruhashi. Dan ia adalah gadis paling terberkati di dunia. Saiki juga baru mengingat bagaimana Teruhashi akan balas dendam.

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Ah! Ehm … ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Teruhashi Kokomi-_san_, aku tak pernah menemui nona secantik itu sebelumnya. Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta!"

Jadi ingatan Yuuta saat lima tahun terhapus, begitu? Tidak, tidak, Saiki tak pernah menghapus ingatan tetangganya itu, saat ia masih punya kekuatan. Kini ia hanya pemuda biasa yang kini menjadi asisten dosen psikologi. Ngomong-ngomong ia satu kampus dengan Teruhashi dan mereka sekarang berpacaran. Bukan sekarang, lebih tepatnya sejak kelulusan SMA-nya.

Bukan perkara mudah untuk membuat seorang mantan cenayang bernama Saiki Kusuo untuk mengakui perasaannya, ia adalah turunan kakeknya. Alias _tsundere_ tingkat dewa dan gengsinya melebihi apa pun di dunia. Mana mungkin ia mau mengakui rasa sukanya terhadap gadis yang sudah ia tahu mentah-mentah isi pikirannya? Isi pikiran yang selalu menyeleneh dan membuat Saiki geleng kepala

Maka dari itu sebelum hari kelulusan kawan-kawan Saiki; Yumehara Chiyo, Kaidou Shun, Kuboyasu Aren, Toritsuka Reita, Aiura Mikoto, Akechi Touma, dan Nendou Riki (namanya harus dicoret karena tak berkonstribusi sama sekali)membuat rencana itu dengan matang-matang dan jika dijelaskan di sini akan memakan 5 _chapter_ penuh 3.000 _words_. Meski awalnya Toritsuka tak mau dan menangis lebay karena Saiki terlalu beruntung sebab mendapatkan hati Teruhashi tanpa secuil usaha pun, Aiura berhasil membujuk cenayang hantu itu meski dirinya sendiri sempat menyumpahi supaya rencananya gagal total.

Dan akhirnya Saiki mengakui perasaannya dengan berbisik ke telinga Teruhashi. Lalu mereka berpelukan di atap dan akhirnya hujan turun. Pesta kelulusan yang diadakan di rumah Kaidou setelahnya sebenarnya bukan _pesta kelulusan_ tetapi _pesta perayaan resminya mereka berpacaran. _

Dan kini tujuh tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu, dan entah kenapa mereka langgeng sampai sekarang.

"_Ne, ne_, apa _Oniichan_ pernah jatuh cinta?"

Praktis alis Saiki kembali berkedut. "Kau masih kelas tujuh, tidak pantas bertanya hal seperti itu."

Yuuta jadi manyun. "Hah? Mengapa tidak? Teman-temanku saja sudah banyak yang berpacaran. Aku cuma jatuh cinta saja masa tidak boleh?"

_Cuma? Cuma, katamu?_ Saiki menggerutu dalam hati. Pasalnya ia sendiri tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta—oke ralat, tentu saja pernah, tapi amat sangat telat. Sedangkan bocah umur 12 tahun ini sudah seenaknya bilang perasaan jatuh cinta.

"Dengar, Yuuta, kau tidak boleh bertindak berdasarkan emosi, kau harus memikirkannya dengan logika terlebih dahulu sama halnya ketika kau berbicara."

"_Oniichan_ ini sok bijak! Pantas saja jomblo sampai sekarang!"

_Kretek_.

Oh, tenang, itu bukan suara patah hati dari Saiki, tapi dari _awthor_—uhuk. Saiki tersenyum miring. Jomblo, katamu? Pacarnya cantik sejagat raya ini dikatai jomblo, maunya Saiki berkata begitu tapi bel rumahnya keburu berbunyi. Meski tanpa kekuatan cenayang, ia tahu siapa yang berkunjung malam-malam di hari natal ini.

"Saiki-_kun_, aku masuk, ya!"

Yuuta menoleh. "Eh … sepertinya aku kenal suara ini …"

"Saiki-_kun_! _Merry Christmas_!" Teruhashi masuk dengan riang, inginnya langsung memeluk Saiki tapi matanya tertuju pada bocah SMP yang duduk manis sambil menggenggam _cola_. Menipiskan bibir, Teruhashi lalu melontarkan puluhan sumpah serapah untuk Saiki dalam hati.

Sebab lelaki itu sudah janji kalau malam ini rumahnya kosong. Tapi sekarang malah mengingkarinya.

"_Are_ … Yuuta-_kun_? Tumben sekali kau berkunjung saat natal." _Habisnya natal-natal kemarin kau tak pernah ada, sih,_ batinnya. Teruhashi tersenyum simpul sambil membuka syalnya, matanya melirik Saiki. Oh, mereka sudah pandai telepati lewat mata rupanya.

"_Apa maksudnya ini, Saiki-_kun_? Kau berhasil mengusir—ehem—membuat orangtuamu keluar, tapi kenapa ada dia?!"_

"_Hah? Bukan salahku. Ini salahmu."_

"_Salahku?"_

Teruhashi meletakkan plastik putih di atas meja makan, dan membukanya sembari berpikir apa yang kira-kira ia lakukan hingga Saiki mengatakan kalau itu salahnya. Nampaknya pikirannya buntu, makanya ia segera duduk bersama kedua lelaki, tak lupa dengan kue dan soda.

"Silahkan dinikmati, Yuuta-_kun_, Saiki-_kun_," ujarnya lembut disertai senyum. Melihatnya, Yuuta bagai ikan yang keluar dari air, klepek-klepek. Saiki menghela napas lalu memotong kue coklat yang lumayan besar itu menjadi tiga bagian.

"Sebentar, Saiki-_kun_, tidakkah masing-masing bagiannya terlalu besar?"

"Jika kau tidak habis, aku yang akan memakan sisanya," balasnya cepat.

Tekanan darah Teruhashi mulai naik. "Kau! Kau selalu saja rakus kalau masalah makanan manis! Kau tidak takut gula darahmu jadi tinggi?"

Teruhashi kini adalah seorang ahli gizi. Entah kenapa profesi mereka pun cocok. Saiki adalah calon psikiater yang kini menempuh pendidikan magister yang akan selalu mengomentari tindakan gadisnya, dan Teruhashi adalah ahli gizi yang akan terus menceramahi makanan si maniak manis ini

"Hidup hanya sekali, jadi lakukanlah apa pun yang kausuka." Jika sudah dipancing, Saiki bisa mengeluarkan _quote of the day_. Mendengarnya, Teruhashi mengepalkan tangannya.

"K-kalau kau diabetes, nanti cepat matinya. Nanti kau mati sebelum sempat menikahiku, tahu!"

Baru saja akan memasukkan sebongkah kue itu ke mulutnya, Saiki bungkam. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap polos sebelum melirik kearah Yuuta yang sendoknya terjatuh secara dramatis bak di drama-drama. Dan mungkin sudah kehendak Tuhan kalau Teruhashi juga tiba-tiba mengingat segala niatnya pada Yuuta ketika melihat pandangan nanar bocah SMP itu.

"_Mati aku,"_ batin Teruhashi. Ia mangap-mangap berusaha berucap, apa daya tenggorokannya tercekat, ekspresinya seperti orang _khilaf_. Pasalnya ia telah menyakiti hati yang baru berbunga akibat perkataan yang mengandung makna tak langsung; _"Cepat nikahi, aku!"_ Memang sih kata Saiki, kepribadian kekasihnya itu memang tergolong busuk—meski cowok itu doyan juga, ciri-ciri maso—tapi ia tak sebusuk itu hingga menyakiti lelaki perjaka yang baru merasakan cinta macam Yuuta.

Saiki menarik napas, ia meletakkan garpu.

"K-k-kalian punya hubungan apa, ya?" Yuuta sudah gagap. Teruhashi memberi isyarat supaya Saiki segera menjawab. Tak punya pilihan, Saiki akhirnya akan menambah dosanya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Y-y-yah, tapi _Oniichan_ … dia adalah Nona yang kuceritakan tadi!"

Pemuda berhelai _pink_ itu memasang wajah sok tak paham. Bejat sekali. "Ya, terus mengapa?"

"Berarti _Oniichan_ sudah menikungku!" tuduh Yuuta asal. Saiki benar-benar tak paham sekarang. Menikung darimana coba?

"Kenapa aku yang menikungmu? Aku sudah pacaran dengannya sejak SMA-" kilah Saiki, lalu meralatnya ketika melihat Teruhashi mendelik. "-lulus SMA."

Yuuta seperti mau menangis, dua orang dewasa (berjiwa TK) ini gelagapan dalam hati. Saiki bisa kena masalah jika membuat Yuuta menangis, bisa dicincang Ibunya ketika pulang nanti.

"_O … oniichan no BAKAAAA!"_

_BRAKK_.

Lalu pintu tertutup dengan keras menyisakan dua orang kebingungan yang saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Lebih baik seorang gadis yang bilang seperti itu."

"Oh, aku belum cukup bagimu?"

.

* * *

Yuuta tidak menangis, tetapi ia terlihat sangat lesu. Sepanjang bulan Desember seusai Natal ia tak berpergian ke manapun—yah, juga karena saljunya tebal sih—tapi tetap saja ia sangat kesal pada Saiki. Apa maksudnya itu? Memiliki hubungan spesial dengan gadis secantik itu. Kenapa _oniichan_-nya itu tak pernah bilang!

Padahal Yuuta selalu …

Selalu …

Yuuta kemudian mengerjap pelan, ia mencoba mengingat kapan ia pernah berbagi pengalaman dengan Saiki. Ia memutar isi kepalanya selama lima belas menit penuh, hasilnya nihil.

Sejak Yuuta memiliki banyak teman, ia mulai menjauh dari Saiki, ia berhenti berkunjung ke rumah tetangganya itu. Ia berhenti memanggilnya dengan panggilan lucu, _Cyborg Cyder No.2,_ ia mengacuhkan Saiki.

Bocah SMP itu sadar saat ia berumur tujuh tahun, ia tak pernah lagi manja kepada Saiki. Ia tak pernah lagi membuntuti Saiki ketika pemuda itu ke supermarket karena minta ditraktir.

Ia melupakan Saiki, sosok _Oniichan_ di tengah sepinya rumah Yuuta. Ia adalah anak tunggal, sejak dulu ia berharap memiliki seorang kakak. Kakak yang dapat diandalkan. Yuuta mendapatkan Saiki.

Kini ia seolah membuangnya. Lama sekali tak pernah berkunjung, Saiki bahkan tak bertanya mengapa ia tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah sumringah. Pemuda itu mendengarnya dengan baik, tanpa protes, meski yang dibicarakan Yuuta adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku egois," gumam Yuuta. Ia menggenggam erat selimut sambil melihat salah satu foto mereka berdua ketika berkunjung ke kebun binatang. Yuuta akhirnya ingat ketika ia berusia lima tahun, bocah itu sangat lengket dengan Teruhashi. Menganggapnya sebagai tokoh _Peach Tea Girl_ . Baru ia sadar kalau khayalannya dulu terlalu keras. Macam wibu yang ingin masuk ke _Isekai_.

Yuuta langsung disergap rasa bersalah—ah disergap rasanya seperti penjahat—dan ia memang merasa jahat. Saiki tak pernah bertanya hal yang tidak perlu, ia perhatian dalam diam, hadir dalam sepi. Ialah Kakak yang selama ini Yuuta idam-idamkan.

Kakak yang telah dewasa, yang mampu membimbingnya. Yuuta merasa penghangat ruangannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik, ia menarik selimutnya lagi. Bodohnya ia yang menganggap dirinya sudah dewasa hanya karena telah jatuh cinta. Ia hanya bocah SMP berumur 12 tahun yang masih kolot, cinta adalah semu. Itu urusan belakang, ia sama sekali tak pantas bicara tentang itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan …? Aku merasa _Oniichan_ tidak akan mau dipanggil _Oniichan_."

Tapi benarkah begitu?

Yuuta kemudian beranjak dari kasur dan membuka laci meja belajarnya. Ia merobek kertas dan mulai menulis di sana.

* * *

.

"Kuu-_chan_! Ada surat untukmu, lho!"

Saiki membuka matanya. Asiknya rebahan ketika tahun baru dikacaukan hanya karena surat. Siapa yang mau mengirim kartu tahun baru? Paling teman-teman SMA gilanya saja.

Pemuda itu membuka amplop putih tanpa nama pengirim itu dan membaca isinya.

_**Halo, **_**Oniichan**_**. **_

_**Aku menulis ini bukan karena aku kesal padamu. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuanku saat natal. Aku tidak ingin **_**Oniichan**_** marah padaku, aku tidak ingin **_**Oniichan**_** tidak mau dipanggil **_**Oniichan**_** lagi. **_**Oniichan**_**, aku ikhlas jika kau berpacaran dengan Nona itu, aku juga tahu kalau ini mungkin hanya salah kaprahku saja, ini mungkin saja bukan cinta atau suka. **_

_**Karena itu **_**Oniichan**_**, tolonglah tetap jadi **_**Oniichan**_** ku, jadilah **_**Cyborg Cyder No.2 **_**yang selalu melindungiku, jadilah tetangga yang bisa kukunjungi setiap saat. Tetaplah bersama Yuuta hingga Yuuta dewasa nanti, dan Yuuta akan selalu jadi anak kecil untuk **_**Oniichan**_**. **_

_**Maaf jika suratnya jelek. **_

_**Selamat tahun baru, **_

_**Yuuta**_

Saiki menghela napas lalu melipat surat itu lagi. Tenang saja, ia bukan baperan atau apa. Saiki hanya merasa Yuuta tak perlu repot-repot mengirim surat karena rumah mereka bersebelahan.

Mengingat isi surat itu Saiki tersenyum geli. Ia tak menyangka tetangganya itu bisa menulis surat serius macam tadi.

"_Permintaan maafmu diterima. Kalau kau sudah bisa menerima kesalahanmu sendiri, berarti kau mulai beranjak dewasa, Yuuta. Tapi seperti katamu, tetap jadilah anak kecil, untukku."_

* * *

**SELESAI**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Oh, aku belum cukup bagimu?"

Teruhashi mengembungkan sebelah pipinya tanda kesal. Bukannya imut atau apa, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mencubit pipinya untuk membuat gadis ini mengingat kembali ceramah-ceramahku yang lalu. _Lihat dulu situasi dan kondisi sebelum bicara._

Teruhashi Kokomi, seorang gadis yang terlalu disayangi Tuhan itu memang selalu berbicara terbuka padaku. Terlalu terbuka, karena seluruh isi pikirannya selalu ditumpahkan, aku tahu karena aku sudah sangat mengenal pribadinya. Dan ia seharusnya tak berbicara terbuka seperti itu ketika ada Yuuta yang kebetulan sudah diserang pesona Teruhashi. Mungkin besok bocah itu akan memakai rompi biru tua dan ikat kepala yang bertuliskan 'Teruhashi Kokomi." Di tambah lambang hati.

Mengingat Kokomins membuatku terlempar ke masa-masa kami baru resmi, Teruhashi yang ceroboh entah kenapa membiarkan fans-_nya_ itu membuntutinya ketika kencan pertama kami (Maksudku, insting gadis itu dalam merasakan hawa keberadaan makhluk lain hampir setara dengan Kuboyasu)

Aku harus mengalami kejar-kejaran selama tiga tahun dengan Kokomins, bahkan kuliahku pun tak tenang jika Teruhashi tak berada di dekatku. Kokomins tak akan berani menculikku di depan Teruhashi.

Akhirnya dengan segenap usaha aku berhasil berdamai dengan Kokomins. Mereka akhirnya mengikhlaskan Teruhashi untukku. Kendati belum sepenuhnya ikhlas, mereka berusaha untuk tersenyum padaku, dan senyum mereka terlihat mengerikan ketika semua kekuatanku telah pergi.

"Kau benar-benar tak bisa membaca suasana. Yuuta itu suka padamu, tahu."

Teruhashi menyilangkan tangannya dan tersenyum sinis. "Aku berhasil balas dendam padanya. Akhirnya aku berhasil! Lebih cepat dari pada perkiraanku, Saiki-kun! Ia menyukai seorang _Bibi_, AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Berisik tahu. Lagipula rencanamu itu tidak menggunakanku sebagai alasan untuk membuatnya patah hati," balasku tajam. Teruhashi hanya tertawa sadis. Aku sebenarnya malas mendengar tawa itu. Tawa kemenangan karena menaklukan laki-laki.

Jika kalian mengira Teruhashi berubah setelah memilikiku, kalian salah besar. Ia tetap suka melakukan tindakan yang membuat orang lain menjadi pengikut setianya. Aku sudah bosan mengomentari hal itu.

"Aku juga tidak niat! Sebenarnya ketika ditanya hubungan kita apa, kau bisa saja jawab aku bercanda. Bukannya menjawab sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Kau yang terpancing, Saiki-kun!"

Kenapa jadi aku? "Kau berkilah seperti biasa."

Teruhashi menatapku lurus, dengan pandangan seolah akan mencincangku sewaktu-waktu, kemudian tanpa aba-aba tangannya melingkari pundakku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana.

"Selamat natal, Saiki Kusuo-_kun_! Meskipun kau gagal mengosongkan rumahmu seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu—aku tetap menyayangimu!"

Entah mengapa atmosfer menjadi berubah, aku menyentuh helai biru tuanya perlahan sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Aa, selamat natal juga."

"..."

"Aku harap natal berikutnya kita sudah menikah, ya."

"..."

"..."

_Gadis ini ... tidak pernah gagal membuatku kehabisan kata-kata._

* * *

.**FIN**

* * *

.

_**I missed them so much LOL. ini saya tulis waktu 2018—so pastilah jauh banget bedanya sama tulisan saya sekarang jadi ... mohon dimaklumi hehe. **_

_**see, ya!**_


End file.
